oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp
'''Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp '''is the sixty ninth episode of OMC (lol). Plot Ben is fighting Vicktor when Obama arrives to tell him about a mysterious forest that has appeared outside of Baumannville. Ben flies over to check it out. There, Gaben doesn't know what it is, but suspects that Shrek will, and goes off to call him. Ben nonsensically extrapolates this to mean that the forest leads to the swamp, and against his friends' advice, rushes in. He quickly regrets this decision, but finds that he is unable to escape. Outside, Gaben has Ferrick and Obama get his portal gun, then Shrek arrives and has Gaben bring him Steel. Inside, Ben comes across some zombie Knights of Duloc. He tries to fight them, but they keep coming, so he plays dead with Shellhead until they lose interest. Outside, Shrek determines that the forest is made of anonions, onions that have lost all of their swag. The anonions were byproducts of Farquaad's attempt to erase all onions, but Shrek is unconvinced that Farquaad had a hand in the forest's appearance. Inside, Ben is finally subdued by the zombie knights, who do something to his Omnitrix. Smoke begins pouring out of it, and the smoke reforms into Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad reveals that his death left his ghost trapped in the Omnitrix, where he has lain dormant, but that a friend programmed the zombies with the release code. Farquaad then vows to get a new body and assemble the dreks as Gaben and Shrek flip a coin to determine who has to rescue Ben. Ben fights Farquaad with Benjksimmons when Gaben, the loser, arrives. Gaben and Ben as Alien X fight Farquaad, which ends quickly when Alien X realizes that they shouldn't be fighting on Farquaad's level and orders him back into the watch. Ben then turns into See Weed and accidentally burns down the forest. Seeing this, Shrek leaves, saying that it's not the time for Ben to meet him. As the gang regroups, they are attacked by Dr. Animo, annoying Ben. Impact *It is revealed that Farquaad's death trapped his ghost in the Omnitrix *Farquaad's ghost becomes re-trapped in the Omnitrix, but now Ben knows *It is revealed that Farquaad helped Prince Charming take over Upchuck Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Barack Obama *Ferrick Wyatt *Gabe Newell *Shrek *Lt. Steel Villains *Vicktor *Zombie Knights of Duloc *Farquaad *Doctor Animo Aliens *Quickmeme *Flying Ferret *Wildmutt *Astrodactyl *Heatblast *Eon *Shellhead *High Heals *Baubenn *Baby Carrot *Benjksimmons *Alien X *See Weed *The Worst Gallery SS6.png SS12.png SS15.png SS21.png SS26.png SS30.png SS32.png SS33.png SS35.png SS39.png SS45.png SS54.png SS61.png SS66.png SS69.png SS75.png SS82.png SS89.png SS94.png SS99.png SS109.png SS111.png SS114.png SS129.png SS131.png SS137.png SS141.png SS143.png SS157.png Trivia *Originally, this episode had a scene where Ben faced his fears, but it was moved to episode 77. *The anonion forest sprouted when it did because of the anti-swag from when the Negative Bautenn took over Baumannville. *The scene where Gaben and Shrek flip a coin was stolen from the Breaking Bad episode Better Call Saul Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:69 Category:Farquaad Arc